Different toys and games of fun and skill and fighting toys are known. They have different characteristics and disadvantages in relation to their form and complexity.
There is a need for a fighting toy and game and method of playing such a fighting toy and game which overcomes the disadvantages of known fighting toys and games and is a better fighting toy and game than existing fighting toys and games and methods of playing these toys and games.